1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing the pain, discomfort or tissue trauma associated with the oral cavity emplacement of dental x-ray films. More particularly, the invention relates to a tubular member formed of a soft, resilient non-toxic material, for fitting along the edge of such a film to protect the oral cavity from pain and discomfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of x-ray technology in the field of dentistry has provided dental science with a fast, inexpensive and reliable means of obtaining information regarding the structural integrity of teeth and supporting tissues. Although various methods and apparati are known for obtaining dental x-rays, by far the most common method employs a relatively small x-ray film disposed within a film carrier that serves to protect the film from exposure to light while allowing the passage of x-rays. These film packets thus permit the exposure of the enclosed film when it is subjected to x-rays. Accordingly, the packaged x-ray film is inserted into a patient's mouth, and the film exposed by passing x-rays through the tooth and onto the emplaced film packet.
A common problem which is associated with the use of such x-ray film packets is the pain, discomfort or tissue trauma which results from the emplacement of the film packets into the oral cavity of the patient. This discomfort is both an unpleasant experience for the patient, and further can result in a reduction in clarity of the resultant x-ray caused by the patient's attempts to relieve the discomfort. Moreover, placement of the film packet can produce lacerations to the oral mucosa. This latter consideration is of particular importance in the case of very young patients where patient compliance is generally more of a problem.
One device known to the art which attempts to address the foregoing problems is sold under the brand name EDGE-EASE tissue protectors. This device consists of a backing member having an adhesive applied to one side and a foam material applied to the opposite side. The device is folded around the lower edge of the film and adhered by means of the adhesive, thus leaving the foam surface exposed to thus serve a tissue protective function.
Unfortunately, the EDGE-EASE device is cumbersome and often difficult to use due to a need to remove a paper liner which covers the adhesive. The liner must be removed and the adhesive backing correctly aligned along the lower edges of the film packet. The device must then be torn away from the film packet after use to access the film, a requirement which can possibly lead to tearing of the film. Due to the relatively small amount of foam backing, the device does not provide sufficient protection to alleviate the discomfort of some particularly sensitive patients. Moreover, in that the device employs an adhesive backing and thus must be torn away in order to be removed from the film, the device is subsequently not reusable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective or cushioning device which is not only simple to use, inexpensive and effective but, further, which can be readily applied and removed from the x-ray film packet and re-used if so desired.